


The Cat's Pajamas

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dumb Hockey Boys, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: It's not that Dex and Nursey are into each other. Of course not. The pajamas are a joke. Until they aren't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Liz and Carly's fault for being horrible enablers, but especially the title. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. (ilu)

Will pulls the slip of paper out of the helmet, passes the helmet to the left, and unfolds the paper. He has a sinking feeling he already knows what’s on it, seeing as the universe has really been fucking with him lately. 

Sure enough. “Derek Nurse” it says, in familiar scratchy handwriting. Will folds it carefully and puts it in his pocket, instead of crumpling it into a ball and throwing it across the room.

“Remember,” Ransom is saying. “This is a pajama exchange; we’re making it easy on you. Literally any pajamas. If the person you’re buying for finds out it’s you before Hausmas Eve, it’s a fine. Joke pajamas are encouraged; as long as they actually fit your recipient. Any questions?”

Nursey raised his hand, somehow managing to make it look indolent. “So, like, what if I sleep naked? Does my person still have to buy me pajamas?”

Holster sighs. “It’s not about what you wear to sleep, Nurse. It’s about taking a super swawesome pajama picture at Hausmas Eve. So whoever drew your name had better buy you at least a pair of boxers.” He glares around the locker room. “Got it?”

“Got it,” they chorus.

Will is absolutely not thinking about Nursey sleeping naked. Not even a little bit.

His New Year’s resolution should probably be not to lie to himself so much, but with Derek Nurse around, that doesn’t seem likely.

* * *

The problem is, Derek can’t stop thinking about Dex in boxers. Specifically, the dark green boxer briefs he’d changed into last week after practice. The way the soft knit fabric had clung lovingly to the curve of his ass, the way the green of the fabric had made his pale skin look warm and soft and touchable. Derek actually, literally tripped over nothing because he couldn’t look away, because his fingers wouldn’t stop itching to touch.

So it’s a problem. He thinks, briefly, about just buying Dex a package of boxer briefs, but as he learned from that one very memorable month at Andover, he’s not actually much of a masochist. As much as he’d like to see Dex running around the Haus in them, figure out if his whole chest flushes that lovely pink when he drinks, Derek knows himself. He knows he won’t be able to get through the entire thing without touching. 

So he finds the soft flannel pajama pants  [ with little tools printed all over them ](https://www.amazon.com/Lazy-Fix-Lounge-Pants-Small/dp/B005OLK424/ref=sr_1_4?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1483742595&sr=1-4&nodeID=3455861&keywords=tools) , and he pets the fabric for a little while before tucking it into the box and carefully wrapping it, creasing the paper just so, taping down each edge. 

It’s chill.

* * *

Will looks over his shoulder before opening Amazon; no one should be sneaking up on him in this corner of the library, but the team is tricky like that. He navigates down to men’s pajama sets, looking for the dumbest thing he can possibly find.

It’s  [ the model that catches his eye first ](https://www.amazon.com/Newfacelook-Stylish-Printed-Onesie-Jumpsuit/dp/B01HIEO0OC/) ; the poor guy is clearly trying hard, but there’s only so much you can do with a onesie, especially one with a print reminiscent of the ugly 80s sweaters his mom still has in the attic. Even Derek “I always look like a model” Nurse can’t possibly manage to look attractive in that. Will winces a little at the price, but adds it to his cart. It’s perfect. 

He closes out of Amazon just as Nursey and Chowder come around the corner, doing his best not to look guilty. 

“Dex!” Chowder somehow manages to exclaim in a whisper. “We’re going for coffee! Wanna come with us?”

“Sure,” Will says quietly, closing his laptop and shoving it into his backpack. “I’m done here.”

* * *

Somehow, either universe shenanigans or, more probably, the interference of their captains, on Hausmas Eve, Will and Nursey find themselves standing awkwardly in front of each other holding festively-wrapped packages. 

“So, uh, here,” Will says, shoving his box in Nursey’s general direction. “Merry Hausmas Eve, I guess.”

Nursey fumbles it for a minute, but manages somehow not to drop it. He passes Will the other box. “Yeah, uh, same.”

“Okay!” Holster booms out over the hubbub. “Everybody got their presents? On the count of three. One...two...THREE!!!”

The sound of voices is instantly replaced with the ripping of paper, nominally adult hockey players ripping open their presents like three-year-olds forced to wait until everyone was awake. Will and Nursey are no different, although Nursey isn’t shredding the paper with the abandon Will would have expected. He’s prying up each taped-down flap like he’s going to be tested on it later.

Will subsumes his rush of nerves in opening his own present, vaguely surprised at the precision of the wrapping. Why does he care if Nursey likes the stupid pajamas. They’re a joke. 

He sets the paper aside and opens the box, revealing a [ plain black henley ](https://www.amazon.com/Hanes-X-Temp-Thermal-Longsleeve-Henley/dp/B00G163I6A/ref=sr_1_6?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1484085152&sr=1-6&nodeID=7141123011&keywords=black+henley&refinements=p_n_feature_eighteen_browse-bin%3A14630392011) . He’s a little disappointed, honestly; who would’ve thought that Nursey would go for something so...basic. He sets the shirt aside and oh, there’s the chirp, the pants with tools all printed over them. “Really, Nursey?” he says, lifting the pants out of the box. “Mister Get-Somebody-Else-To-Fix-It?”

“Hey, they were the only ones with tools I could find,” the other boy drawls. “I couldn’t pass that up. Besides, they’re hella soft.”

Will can’t argue with that; the flannel fabric is incredibly soft under his fingertips, catching every so often on his hockey callouses. He watches as Nursey finishes his slow, careful unwrapping, letting the paper fall to the floor and opening the white clothing box.

He lifts the onesie out without comment, but Will hasn’t played with him for over a year without learning to read his tells, the way his eyes widen, the slight tightening at the corner of his mouth. 

“You couldn’t find anything tackier?” Nursey asks, lifting his eyes to meet Will’s. And that, it’s unfair, the way he peeks up from under his stupidly long lashes, but it’s another thing that Will is  _ definitely not thinking about. _

“It was either that or the red flannel with the flap over the ass,” Will jokes, trying to ignore the unease in his stomach. “I decided to go easy on you.”

Nursey shakes his head. “I mean, I could’ve rocked the ass window. I’m not too sure about this.”

Whatever response Will might have made is cut off by Ransom and Holster announcing that everyone has five minutes to get changed into their pajamas before the picture. If he’d thought about it, he would’ve expected a mad scramble for the bedrooms and bathrooms, anyplace with a door where people could change in privacy.

Of course, the Samwell Men’s Hockey team can’t do anything like normal people, and guys start stripping down right there in the living room. It makes a certain amount of sense; they change in front of each other all the time in the locker room. At least with the pajamas they’re leaving their underwear on. But Will wasn’t expecting it in this context, so he has to drag his eyes away as Nursey pulls his sweater up and over his head, muscles flexing under brown skin.

Nursey strips down, steps into the onesie, and pulls the zipper up partway (leaving an expanse of visible chest) before Will manages to do more than take off his shirt. It’s distracting, so much Nursey just on display, there for anyone to see. But it’s not until he looks up, cocky smirk firmly in place, that Will realizes the enormity of what he’s done, his eyes falling to the zipper pull at the bottom of the long zipper, right above Nursey’s crotch.

_ I have made a terrible mistake. _

* * *

Derek forces his eyes away from Dex as the other boy reaches for the button of his jeans. Sure, he’s seen Dex dress and undress in the locker room, and that’s been problematic enough (see the boxer briefs tripping incident). But here, in the Haus, the soft glow of the fairy lights makes it seem different. Intimate. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Dex pulling on his pajamas, first the pants, then pulling the shirt over his head. Once Dex is fully clothed again, Derek lets himself look back, and that’s when he realizes.

_ I have made a terrible mistake. _

He’d ordered based on Dex’s jersey size, but he hadn’t considered that their jerseys ran large to fit over their pads. The henley practically flows over the muscles in Dex’s arms and shoulders and chest, the soft fabric clinging there, tighter around his abs. It’s hotter, somehow, than seeing him naked, probably because now all Derek can think about is peeling it off of him. Well, that and the fact that Dex is wearing  _ clothes Derek bought for him _ , which incites all kinds of possessive caveman feeling Derek didn’t even know he had.

“Well?” Dex asks, spreading his arms, his jaw set and shoulders tight like he’s expecting to take a check. 

Derek opens his mouth, but he honestly has no idea what’s going to come out--

“Picture time!” Ransom crows, shoving them toward the center of the room. “Everybody stand next to the person who bought their pajamas!” 

They get to watch as Ransom and Holster chivvy everyone into place. “Dude,” Derek says, elbowing Dex. “Check Bitty out.” 

He can tell when Dex spots Bitty and the miniscule shorts someone bought him, just from how pink his ears turn. “Those...wow. I guess I should be glad you didn’t get me some of those.”

His mouth suddenly gone dust-dry, Derek does his best to will away both the mental image of Dex in tiny booty shorts and the semi that is absolutely, completely obvious through the soft fabric of his pajamas. “Nah,” he manages to say. “I’m an asshole, but I wouldn’t do that to you, bro.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dex says, looking a little abashed. “I didn’t mean--”

“It’s chill,” Derek interrupts.

Before he can say anything else, Lardo is shuffling them around and making them smile for approximately a million pictures. Just when Derek thinks he can’t take another minute of having Dex pressed warm and soft against his side, Lardo releases them and Ransom and Holster start them on setting up for the kegster, because of course there’s going to be a kegster. 

And of course it’s pajama-themed, so Derek can’t change out of these pajamas and get back into something else. Something that does a little better at disguising the fact that he’s half-hard, just from standing next to Dex. 

He lets Lardo pull him out to the Reading Room at the first opportunity. He has to calm down or he doesn’t think he’s going to survive this.

* * *

Will forces himself to turn away and not watch Nursey climb up the stairs after Lardo. The super-soft pajama pants show everything; the last thing he needs is a full-on erection from watching Nursey’s ass. 

As spectacular as said ass is, though, it’s not Will’s real problem. No, his real problem is the fact that all he can think about is that damn zipper, about pulling it up just enough to reveal Nursey’s cock. About going to his knees and sucking it down, about the noises Nursey would make above him--

Will tears his mind away from that train of thought with a wrench and goes to find the tub juice. He needs to be much, much drunker if he’s going to survive the night.

Unfortunately, Lardo finds him before he’s managed to down more than half a cup, Nursey following her. “Nursey patrol, dude. You’re up,” she says and vanishes before Will can even begin to sputter a protest.

“Deeexxxxxx,” Nursey drawls, slinging an arm around Will’s shoulders. “Do you like your pajamas? They’re super soft!”

His fingers are rubbing little circles on Will’s shoulder, presumably to feel the softness of the fabric, but it’s driving him insane, sending little tingles racing over his skin. 

“Yeah, they’re really soft,” he agrees, disengaging himself from Nursey’s arm as smoothly as he can. “I need to get some fresh air, but I’ll be right back.”

He doesn’t look behind him as he passes through the kitchen and out the back door, which is probably why he doesn’t realize Nursey is following him until they’re standing alone on the back porch. 

“You okay?” Nursey asks. His voice is soft and he’s standing too close and that damn zipper--

Will blinks, sure the dim light is playing tricks on him, but no. Nursey’s half-hard, too, obvious under the soft fabric, and Will’s mouth waters.

Nursey follows his eyes and backs up a step. “I--I’m just--”

He stops when Will’s hand, acting without direction from his brain, circles his wrist. 

“Dex?” he says, his voice uncertain.

“Just--” Will doesn’t know what to say, what words he should use here. Words aren’t his strong suit, so he acts instead, reaching for that damn zipper pull with his free hand. Slowly, so Nursey has plenty of time to pull away if he wants to.

He doesn’t pull away though. His eyes widen, his breath quickens, his teeth dig into his lower lip when Will’s fingers close over the pull tab, but he stands there. It makes Will feel bold.

“Can I?” he asks, sliding to his knees.

Nursey sucks in a breath, like he’s surprised, but he breathes “Yes.” 

Will tugs the zipper up, feeling Nursey’s pulse race under his hand. Nursey’s cock springs free, hard even in the cold air, and Will can’t resist leaning forward, licking over the head. 

A wordless groan falls from Nursey’s lips so Will does it again, swirling his tongue around before closing his mouth over the head, sliding slowly down. 

“Fuck,” Nursey groans, his free hand coming up to rest lightly on Will’s shoulder, like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to touch. “Fuck, Dex, that’s--that’s so good--you feel so good--”

Will’s face heats at the stuttered words, but for once he isn’t concerned about the pink on his cheeks. He lets go of Nursey’s wrist so he can have two hands free, one to brace on Nursey’s muscular thigh, warm under the fabric of his pajamas, the other to wrap around the base of Nursey’s cock. 

He can’t resist looking up, because Nursey sounds just completely wrecked, and he wants to see it, fix it in his memory. The sight is even better than his imagination; Nursey’s bitten-red lips parted as he stares down at Will, his pupils wide and dark in the center of the tiniest ring of gray-green.

The gut-punched little noise Nursey makes when their eyes meet is even better than Will could have ever imagined. So is the way his other hand comes up to trace over Will’s cheek, butterfly-light, before brushing over his hair. 

“Dex,” he breathes, soft and reverent.

Will slides his mouth slowly down, maintaining eye contact the whole time, until the head of Nursey’s cock bumps the back of his throat. Nursey makes that noise again, and okay, maybe Will isn’t terrible at blowjobs.

“Oh, God,” Nursey groans, and it’s a good thing Will’s mouth is full, otherwise he’d have to come up with some chirp about agnostics calling on a deity during sex. “Fuck, Dex, I’m so close--feels so good--”

And maybe Will should be preparing to chirp him for that, too, but mostly it just makes him feel powerful. He did this, got Derek Nurse so worked up that he’s about to come after a few minutes. He redoubles his efforts, moving faster, swirling his tongue around as best he can, taking Nursey’s cock as deep as he can, trying everything he can think of that feels good when he’s on the receiving end.

“Dex, Dex,” Nursey says, suddenly frantic. “I’m gonna come--”

Will only has a split second to make a decision, pulling back a little and sucking on the head, and then his mouth fills with the familiar salty-bitter taste as Nursey comes, shaking under Will’s hands, his hand clenching in Will’s hair. He swallows and keeps sucking until Nursey gasps, “Stop, please,” and then he sits back on his heels, letting Nursey’s cock fall free with a soft, wet noise.

He’s suddenly aware that he’s hard, so hard he aches, but he’s distracted from that fact when Nursey drops to his knees, too, using his hand in Will’s hair to drag him in for a deep, wet kiss. It’s gentler than Will would have expected; when he’s thought about kissing Nursey, he imagined it much like the rest of their friendship, more of a battle than anything else. This, it’s filthy, the way Nursey licks into Will’s mouth like he’s searching for the taste of his come on Will’s tongue. But it’s not rough, not bruising or biting.

They don’t break apart until they’re both gasping for air, and Will is vaguely aware of the cold air on his skin where Nursey’s hands have pushed his shirt up, but it seems relatively unimportant right now. It’s much more important that Nursey’s hands are warm and firm on his back, that Nursey’s mouth is right there, wet from kissing.

“Can I touch you?” Nursey breathes.

“I kind of thought you already were,” Will shoots back. Okay, maybe he can’t fully contain the snark. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

Nursey smacks him on the ass and Will jolts, more startled than anything else. “Do you want to chirp me or do you want me to jerk you off?” 

“I can’t do both?” Will’s mouth says before his brain can catch up.

That earns him another smack. Nursey’s eyes narrow at the little noise Will can’t quite hold back. “You like that.” It isn’t a question.

Will squirms a little under that steady regard. “I mean…”

Nursey arches one eyebrow at him and Will caves, because he’s ridiculously fucking easy, apparently. 

“Yeah,” he admits, looking somewhere around Nursey’s collarbone. 

“We’re coming back to that later,” Nursey promises, his voice dark and rich. “But in the meantime, I want to watch you come.”

The words, the voice, the sheer intensity of Nursey’s regard, all send a shiver racing down Will’s spine. It takes him a minute to realize that Nursey is still waiting for his consent, but when he does, he’s tripping over his words. “Yeah. Yes. Please?”

Nursey chuckles low in his throat as he slides a hand down Will’s stomach, cupping it over Will’s cock where it strains against the flannel of his pants. 

Will can’t help but roll his hips up into the touch, desperate for friction, and Nursey chuckles again, hooking his thumbs in the elastic waist and tugging Will’s pants and boxers down until his cock can spring free. 

He groans in relief when Nursey’s hand wraps around him, big and warm and just a little rough. It feels so good that he has a sneaking suspicion he’s not going to have any grounds for chirping Nursey on how fast he went off.

“There we go,” Nursey murmurs, his lips brushing against Will’s ear. “Let me hear you, come on. Tell me how to make you come.” 

“Faster,” Will gasps. 

Nursey’s hand speeds up, twisting over the head of Will’s cock on each upstroke and he honest-to-God whines in the back of his throat because he’s so close. Nursey’s mouth lands on his neck, nipping and licking and sucking, his hand still moving. Will wants to come and he never wants this to end, wants to feel like this forever.

“Next time I want to suck you off,” Nursey says in his ear and that’s it, Will is gone, thrusting helplessly into Nursey’s hand as he comes.

He slowly comes back to awareness of his body, the hard surface of the porch under his knees, the warmth of Nursey’s body curled around him, the crisp coldness of the air that says there’s going to be snow sooner rather than later.

“Wanna go back inside?” Nursey asks when he sees Will looking at him.

He shakes his head. “Back to yours?”

Nursey’s smile is nearly blinding in the darkness. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> So it all started because I was wearing the dorky-looking sheep pajamas that my gf's mom got me for Christmas, which are incredibly dorky but super soft and super warm so I don't even care. And then I said I would probably write a fic with the boys buying each other ridiculous pajamas. And then I found the pajamas on Amazon.
> 
> And it all would've been fine and silly and SHORT, but Liz had to point out that the zipper on the pajamas zips up from the bottom and the rest is history.
> 
> If you're also reading "This don't even feel like falling," I am working on chapter 5 and hope to have it posted this week sometime! Fingers crossed!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day, and you can feel free to come yell at me about dumb hockey boys [on Tumblr.](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
